


So we kiss now?

by angel_ponders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: "So we kiss now?""If that's alright?" For once Victor looked almost vulnerable.  He looked afraid that he'd overstepped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm doomed. I'm so doomed. This show is all I can think about.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Dedicated to my entire twitter crew who encourages me to keep pumping out fic.

After the initial conversation on the beach, Yuuri and Victor never talked about their relationship. Yuuri wanted him to stay just as he was. The term 'boyfriend' freaked him out way too much, and yet somehow that's what it'd involved into. Mostly. Without discussing it, they'd grown used to touching each other in ways many would assume only romantic partner would do. Victor constantly hugged Yuuri, looped his arm around Yuuri's as they walked down the street, and caressed his face lovingly at any given opportunity.

But they weren't boyfriends. They hadn't kissed. They hadn't slept together literally or figuratively. They hadn't directly confessed their love to each other, though Yuuri's speech at the press conference was pretty much a public confession.

They weren't boyfriends. Not really? Or maybe they were.

It was the evening after the short program for the China cup and Yuuri was taking a bit longer than usual the brush his teeth and wash his face. Honestly, he'd completed the task a while ago and was standing frozen at the sink, too stunned that he'd scored so high with his program. The excitement hadn't worn off, but it was beginning to mix with fear that he wouldn't be able to keep up this momentum. Somehow he'd falter and fail. And then he'd disappoint Victor...

There was a light knock on the partially open bathroom door before Victor gently pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind and gently tipped the younger skater's chin up so he'd look in the mirror.

"That worried look isn't the look of someone who's currently in first place," Victor said. "What's troubling you?"

"I've never.... I'm not used to being in first. Not like this. Not in a way where suddenly everyone is gunning for me like I'm a threat."

"You are a threat."

"But for how long?" Yuuri sighed and leaned back against his not-boyfriend. "I always mess up eventually."

"It's different this time. I'm here." With that, Victor left a gentle kiss on Yuuri's cheek and tightened his embrace.

And wow, that was new. Victor was clingy, but he'd never put his lips on Yuuri like that. Yuuri froze like a deer in headlights and his eyes went wide. Victor seemed to register that he may have gone too far, but he tried to exit the situation gracefully. 

"You'll continue to do well," he said as he released Yuuri from their embrace and begin to leave. "Let's get some sleep."

"Wait," Yuuri said, causing Victor to pause in the doorway and look back at him. Yuuri would have usually been coy about the situation, afraid he was misunderstanding things, but he'd been through so much he just charged straight ahead. "So we kiss now?"

"If that's alright?" For once Victor looked almost vulnerable. He looked afraid that he'd overstepped.

"Yeah," Yuuri said, turning from the mirror to look Victor in the eyes. "Yeah, it's alright. Just.... unexpected."

"Sorry for surprising you," Victor said with a smirk, a hint of his usual bravado seeping back into his expression.

"But you love surprising people," Yuuri said.

Victor chuckled. "You're right. I do."

-

When Yuuri finally left the bathroom he found Victor already under the covers of his own bed. He turned out the light and approached the other bed, but before settling down to sleep he had a moment of inspiration. He slid under the covers with Victor and spooned him from behind. Victor momentarily stiffened, not quite prepared for the company, but he soon relaxed when Yuuri wrapped his arms around his mid section and snuggled in close.

"So we share a bed now?" Victor asked with a chuckle.

"If that's alright?"

Victor laughed and laced their fingers together. "Yeah, it is."

"Sorry for surprising you," Yuuri whispered as he left a gentle kiss at the nape of Victor's neck.

"It's alright. I love surprises."


End file.
